


Spark

by Anteros



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/Anteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short fic for the solstice.  A light for the longest day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for the solstice. A light for the longest day.

  
**I**

Middle watch. South west of Ushant, wind south south west, breeze fresh, heavy cloud, visibility poor.

* * *

  
**II**

Archie had ambiguous feelings about the dark. He loved the light and the sun but the darkness had saved both his neck and his arse on more occasions than he cared to remember. Whether crouched alone, in the pitch black of _Justinian's_ orlop, barely holding breath and fear in check; or standing, nerves taught, on the deck of the _Indefatigable_ , fleeing at the last into the darkness and the fogbanks of Ushant from the superior guns of a French téméraire.

His worst fears and nightmares still lurked in the darkness, coiled writhing and waiting; rough hands, spilt blood, spent seed, soiled youth. And then there was the darkness of the pit. So black even memory couldn't penetrate it.

But now the darkness also harbored brighter dreams. Dreams of long limbs, long fingers, long lashes, long nights on shore and on a rough cot in a dark cell. Long dark nights twined together.

* * *

  
**III**

He could just make out a pale shape approaching the quarterdeck companion. Footsteps, the soft snick of a lantern shutter and Horatio stood before him in a dim pool of light. He was shivering and didn't look entirely awake.

"Mr Kennedy."

"Lieutenant Horblower, sir." Archie tilted his head to acknowledge his superior.

"How stands the watch?"

"All quiet sir."

"Report please Mr Kennedy."

"Wind south south west veering to the south, cloud lifting, visibility poor but clearing from the east. Nothing to report sir."

"Thank you Archie. Lord it's cold, you'd better get below. Go and get warm."

Hornblower placed his hand momentarily on Kennedy's shoulder. Archie felt the weight of it there. Horatio smiled, imperceptibly, more a movement of his eyes than his lips. But Archie caught it, a kindling of light in the brown depths. The ember of a spark caught and reflected back through the dark from the clearest blue.

"The watch is yours Lieutenant Hornblower sir."

"Thank you Mr Kennedy, dismissed."

Archie took the lantern from Horatio and turned to descend the companion. Reaching the deck he shuttered off the lamp. The amber spark remained, glowing in the darkness on the edge of thought.


End file.
